


Balls

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Is Crowley's Queen, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Bobby said 'Balls' because of Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Given: Balls

“Balls” Crowley had just popped in during one of Bobby’s daily naps.

“Balls!” Crowley just stole Bobby’s sandwich that he’d just made… for himself!

“Balls… ” Crowley was sleeping in Bobby’s bed the morning after they hooked up for the first time.

“Balls” Crowley had just said ‘I love you’ and Bobby said it back… and meant it.

“Balls.” Crowley gave him a kiss on the cheek in front of Dean and Sam.

“Balls!” Bobby just found out Crowley has been calling him ‘his queen’ while he’s running Hell.


End file.
